Orthopedic prostheses are commonly utilized to prepare and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a prosthetic knee implant can be used to restore natural knee function by repairing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of a femur, a tibia, or both. Knee implants can include a femoral component implanted on the distal end of a femur, which articulates with a natural tibia or with a tibial component implanted on the corresponding proximal end of tibia. The femoral and tibial components can cooperate to restore the function of healthy natural knee. Hip implants can include a femoral implant component and an acetabular cup component for placement in the hip socket. A prosthetic implant may need to be replaced. The replacement procedure can be difficult and can result in bone loss for the patient.